Stronger
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: Eridan isn't six sweeps old anymore. Stuck on earth and nothing - or no one - to do. EridanxOC Very hardcore but has a sweet ending. Send me a review or a note if you want a oneshot.


~Don't own Homestuck or Stronger by Kanye or the wonderful cover by 30 seconds to Mars that I based this off of. Lyssa is a good friend.~

**Stronger**

The water was crisp as it splashed Eridan's face. The fins on the side of his face greedily stretched, absorbing the moisture as he stared into the mirror, dark circles under his vibrant yellow eyes. They shone with irritation in the dim light of the bathroom. He wasn't six sweeps old anymore. He was around ten sweeps, with no past, no present, no future. He stood in front of the mirror in this shit hole in the middle of some place called China on the world that they, the original twelve, made. Not that it mattered anymore. He rubbed his neck, looking at his skinny bare chest. Gray. Like always. No amount of paint could cover up that he was different. They should've made him their king - no - their god. Instead, he was thrown out of every place because he was different; a freak. He dug his nails into his flesh, reveling in his pain.

Not tonight.

Tonight would be different.

He saw her ad in the paper. _Fem dom looking for sub. I will end you. Will take anybody. _And by anybody, he assumed it would be anybody. He smirked, pushing back his wavy hair and exposing his horns. He didn't care if she filed them off. He wanted to hurt. He wanted to feel pain. The pain of acceptance was bittersweet.

He looked around his shitty hive room and cleaned as much as he could, but there wasn't much he could do. It was small and his bed (oh cod, how he hated that thing...) took up a lot of the room. He went back to the bathroom, throwing all the discarded beer bottles into the garbage. He took a finger and rubbed it against his sharp teeth, trying to get off all the build up from lack of self care. He jumped in the small shower and soaked up the water. Cod how he missed the feel of water against his bare skin. It used to be like that every day back on his planet...

A knock on the door broke him out of his heavenly reverie and he was suddenly aware of the feeling of water hitting his half awake member. He smirked. This night would be a night to remember. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he walked to the door. He took a deep breath. This would be the test. If she ran, it wasn't worth it. He slicked back his wet hair and opened the door a crack. "_Shishui ma_?" He asked, peering out.

"Your worst nightmare." The voice was definitely female, but the figure in front of him was tall and covered from head to foot. She pushed past him into his apartment, ignoring the fact that he was grey, had horns, and had fins attached to his face. He smirked. Wait til she saw underneath the towel. Then she'd run screaming.

Instead she pulled off her hoodie to reveal a pixie like face and hair cut, yellow eyes, grey skin, and elongated horns. "A sea dweller, huh?" She asked, a smirk on her face at his shocked look. "No wonder you wanted someone to boss you around."

There was a thousand questions on his lips. He'd never seen this troll before. He didn't know what she was doing in China or why she hadn't contacted the others. However she gave a simple wave, as if she wasn't willing to answer him anything.

She'd come here for one thing.

"Get down on your knees, fish face." She snarled,pulling off the rest of her clothing to reveal a black leather corset, black gloves, and black panties connected to garters that held her fishnet stockings up and - oh fuck - her big black scandalous boots were right at eye level. She was tall and beautiful and lean, just right for dominating him. "Lick em." She said simply, a sneer on her big dark grey lips.

He did, trembling as his tongue went up her calve. He was hers to command and he looked up at her, trying to convey with his eyes exactly how much he needed her right now.

She bit her lip, obviously enjoying his position and the way he caressed her flesh right above the boot. "You're a bad piece of shit, aren't ya?" She dug through the pile of clothes on the floor and pulled out a crop. She placed it under his chin and lifted his head up. "I'm going to tan your scaly hide with this. I'm going to make you bleed." She promised.

Eridan trembled even more. He wanted this. He needed this. He nodded, feeling the leather bite into the skin underneath his chin.

She yanked him up and pushed him onto the bed, stepping over him. Her legs positioned

one either side of him, she snickered as his towel fell off. "Someone's excited. Did you smell fish somewhere?"

He scowled. "Shut up."

Her eyes glinted dangerously. "What was that?"

He shivered at the sound of her voice. "I said shut up."

SMACK

He put his hand to his cheek, coming away with bright violet blood covered fingertips. Hefelt his cock jump and groaned.

"Nobody talks to me like that...!" She hissed, down on her knees as she grabbed his hair and pulled him up so they were face to face. She smashed his face against hers, cutting his lips with her jagged teeth. She meant this. She was going to beat the living shit out of him and make him her bitch.

The dominatrix rubbed her pelvis against his cock and he felt how wet she was already. She liked watching him bleed. It excited her. He smirked. She could make him bleed all she wanted. He was enjoying it too.

She scratched him as they dry humped, running her nails against his flesh and cutting it. Purple liquid started to well up along the long lines in his chest as he panted, feeling himself get closer and closer. Cod this was so much better then his hand.

Suddenly, she pulled away, sitting up on his abdomen. She smirked, also panting. A curious color of green came to her cheeks and he realized how much lower she was on the hemospectrum. It turned him on more. "Don't move." She commanded, standing up. She pulled down her panties, waving them in front of his face as she kneeled back over him. "Guess where I'm putting these?" She chuckled darkly then stuffed them in his mouth.

His eyes rolled back in his head. The taste and the smell of her sex was everywhere. He was going to cum -

She cut off the blood flow to his member with her hand. "Don't. Cum." She snarled.

He winced, pain shooting through him. He tried to calm down a bit. He couldn't give in. Not yet, at least. They weren't done yet.

She waited for him to calm down a bit before settling her hips over his. "You better not come." She gave him a menacing glance that made him shiver. She settled over him, eyes half lidded as she started to slide down his cock. "Ah...!" She bit her lip, digging her nails into his skin. "T-touch me...!" He couldn't tell if that was a command or a plea, but either way he was more then willing.

He squeezed her breast, moaning through the satiny fabric as she started to ride him. She bounced up and down, breasts bouncing underneath the corset as she scratched at him. She scratched in all the same places, making the holes in his skin deeper and more blood seeped out into the open air. Green mixed with violet in their abhorred process of love making.

He was suddenly free of all thought and cried out in surprise through the fabric, violently ejaculating inside of her.

She cried out in surprise and threw him a dirty look. "Dammit, Eridan!"

He panted, panties half out of his mouth. "I couldn't help it, dammit..."

She made a disgusted noise and stood up. "You're just going to have to make it up to me." She decided, pulling him up and pushing him off the bed.

He kneeled next to it, still out of breath as she sat, legs dangling off the end of the bed. She smirked, forcing his head between her legs. "Make it up to me, fish face. And I'll ride you like the sea horse you are."

There was silence except for the slurp of his tongue against her wet flesh and her occassional sigh as an orgasm built inside her with each flick of his tongue.

He paused suddenly, using a finger to keep her going. "Wwhat's your name?"

"Ah...! Ah...!" She squeezed her eyes shut. "It's...Lyssa...! Mmm...!" She blinked in surprise as he pushed her on her back and shoved himself inside of her. "Wh...what...?"

He pounded into her, grunting with the exertion as he watched her face grow more and more green. She came, writhing and screaming beneath him as he felt her squeeze around his cock. He came as well, yelling out every profanity he knew as he collapsed on her. He whimpered, feeling vulnerable and god awful. He flinched as he felt a hand on his back then slowly relaxed as Lyssa stroked his skin softly.

"Eridan?"

"Hm?"

"It's alright."

He held onto her tightly. He wasn't sure how she had figured it out but those two words - that simple phrase - it made everything better.

"Thank you...Lyssa."


End file.
